Words I Can Never Say
by Alexawynters
Summary: Mikayla's thoughts on Mitchie going to Miley with her problems.
1. Chapter 1

Cant Tell You

RPF: Mitchie/Mikayla

Summary: Mikayla's thoughts on Mitchie going to Miley with her problems.  
Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own these people? Thought not. If I did, they'd have come out already lol. So please don't sue I'm just bored.  
Authors Note: sorry its a little scattered I forgot where I was going with this lol

Mikayla POV

She doesn't understand that she really hurts me sometimes. We're besties, practically sisters! All I wanted was to be the best friend possible for her, to repay her for all the things she's done for me. Yes she'd give her life for me, she bends over backwards to get me whatever I need, Mitchie's proved that time and again. Mitchie has literally saved my life on more than one occasion. But sometimes… the saying is true, I guess, that we hurt the ones we love most.

When she is hurting all I want to do is take her pain away but she refuses to talk to me. Pushing me away in favor of taking to someone else. Mitchie claims she doesn't want to bother me with her problems but I wish she could see that it wouldn't I'd be happy to hear them. She's always there for me I wish she'd let me do the same for her. It hurts when Mitchie feels like she has to mother me. But it' always been like that since we were kids.

Even when Mitchie was getting bullied in school she rarely told me about it. She'd just show up at my house crying. Mitchie would never tell me what was wrong and when she finally did, she just sketched over it trying to pretend as though nothing was wrong. She didn't want me to worry. I asked her one time why she didn't want me to worry. Her response? That she wasn't worth worrying about. I'd never been so heartbroken. I can't stand that Mitchie thinks so little of herself. How could she possibly believe that she wasn't worth my concern?

Doesn't she know she's my whole world? Mitchie is all I ever think about. Of course I can't tell her that, no matter how badly I want to. See, Mitchie thinks I'm straight. Well no, okay, she knows I've _said_ I'm straight. However I know she, like everyone else, questions me on that. They have good reason to. I'm about as straight as a freaking rainbow. But I can't tell Mitchie this either. We have our careers to think about. Mitchie just doesn't understand how hurtful people can be out there.

I know that Mitchie has been in love with me practically since the day we met. Always taking care of me, making sure I'm okay and that I'm doing the best that I can in everything I do. I never meant to fall for her too, but as the song 'Head Over Feet' comes to mind here. After everything this girl has done for me how could I _not_ fall for her? I'll admit it, if only to myself, I am completely and utterly in love with my best friend Mitchie Torres.

That's why I can't tell her that I feel the exact same way. Pretty much everyone can see it including some of the fans, so I always try to be careful with that. I don't want my best friend to accidentally slip and out herself. I can already see the hateful parents going on and on about what a horrible role model she would be.

It would make her the happiest person on the planet for like, five seconds before everything else would crash down around us. It hurts me that the one thing that's separating us is the one thing I can't tell her. I see it in her eyes. When my gaze lingers on her body a bit too long, she looks at me with this adorably confused face but lately I've been noticing a more knowing look from her. Almost like she knows I was just checking her out. She knows and its killing her that I won't admit it. So she pushes me away.

Now Mitchie goes to _Miley Stewart_ with her problems. What does Miley have that I don't? Sure Miley says she returns Mitchie feelings, but Miley doesn't really love her. Not like I do. I could give her everything she ever wanted if I just told her. But I can't. Mitchie might not really care about her career but I do. She loves to sing and act, and the last thing I want is for the Mouse to fire her from doing what she loves. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was responsible for killing Mitchie's dreams.

It kills me inside to see her pained expression as she tells me she has to go for a drive. How when I ask her what's wrong she just puts on a smile and replies 'nothing' before bolting out the door. Mitchie knows I want to help her but she just runs off to Miley. I'm so sick of Miley freaking Stewart. I mean seriously, the girl is the next Britney Spears, and Lord knows we don't need another one of those.

Mitchie just doesn't understand I can't tell her no matter how badly I want to just run into her arms and kiss her soft full lips. She will keep pushing me away until I tell her. There's no way around it unless I come out and admit it (pun intended). So I guess I'll just have to put up with Miley. If losing Mitchie is what I have to go through to protect her, then so be it. Whether she knows it or not, I will take care of her. It's the least I can do after everything she's done for me. I will always be there to keep her safe. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Words I Can Never Say

Chapter Two

Authors Note: Writing a One-Shot is impossible for me. I never like how it ends so I have to write another one. Thanks Kari for your inspiration lol its 3 am and I'm still writing. Theres also like a paragraph or two that was written by Kari (thanks girl!) so I thought I should give her credit. It inspired this second chapter, after all.

Mikayla's POV

Another typical day off for us. When I say typical, I don't really mean that. It's so rare for us to have a day off at the same time that there's never anything typical about it. Mitchie and I usually do something different every time but I guess when I say 'typical' I mean that we're just spending it together happily.

Today Mitchie decided to go to the local natatorium. Mitchie called in ahead of time and so we have the place all to ourselves. Originally I was happy just to go anywhere with Mitchie, but as I saw her in that sexy black bikini I found myself beginning to regret agreeing to this.

[ Mitchie's bikini ?show=celeb&ep=demi-lovato-bikini ]

At first we had fun, seeing who could hold their breath the longest, who could do a better dive, and who could make it to the other side of the pool faster. I tried to ignore the way the water made her toned body glisten. As the day wore on it became harder to ignore. Mitchie insisted we play tag and feeling her arms wrap gently around my waist from behind sent me into instant bliss. If she thought I'd been underwater too long Mitchie would push my body above the surface. She was always so gentle with me, even when we were playing around Mitchie always made sure she wouldn't hurt me.

There were times I could swear her touches lingered a bit too long. Then again, the girl did like me, I couldn't expect her to _not_ look. Especially since I looked every chance I got. It felt so good, sending jolts of pleasure right between my thighs. God, and she called _me_ a tease! Sometimes I swear she had to know what he was doing to me. Like Mitchie was testing me for a reaction. Of course I wasn't going to show any, but that didn't mean I didn't feel anything. But to Mitchie I had to put on a mask and pretend that I didn't.

Time went by faster than I expected it to, which was funny cuz for the longest I was feeling like everything was slowing down. Before I knew it, it was 4:30 p.m. and we needed to go hit the showers. For years Mitchie and I had showered together. No big. This time something was different. I was different. Everything I was feeling for this girl seemed to be about ready to burst forth and I was terrified of the things I'd say.. the things I'd do.

Mitchie proceeded to strip from her bikini and I found myself stuttering, "W-what are you doing?"

Mitchie glanced up at me for a second, confused. "Uhm... showering? What does it look like I'm doing?" She laughed. "Mik, sometimes I swear you're pretty 'special'."

"Right, duh. I meant.. why are you taking your bikini off?"

My best friend raised an eyebrow at my awkwardness before smirking like the Cheshire cat. Mitchie finished undressing and moved closer to me. If I could speak properly I'm sure I would have made some comment about the concept of personal bubble and how she should familiarize herself with it. Unfortunately I wasn't in my right mind and all I could do was stare at her gorgeous body.

"Why shouldn't I take it off? I want to shower and that requires me getting naked.. does it bother you, Mik?"

_I watched as her lips moved slowly, I could barley hear what she was saying let alone tell if she was asking me a question or not. When she stopped speaking my eyes trailed up to hers. Those dark eyes I could fall into so easily were staring into mine. I trail my eyes across her face. Her expression is blank. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I know that I for one wanted to press my lips into hers right then and there. Wait..no. That was bad thinking. I couldn't do that. I couldn't give in. It would ruin everything._

_"__Well?"_

_I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "What?"_

_"__I said.." She stepped closer._

_"__Does it.." Another step._

_"__Bother you.." One more._

_"Mik__?__"_

_By now Mitchie was standing so close to me, her stomach was touching mine causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Mitchie placed one hand on my arm, gently holding me in place, and the other on my cheek. Her eyes were dark with lust and her voice husky. All of this was playing havoc with my self control. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I gave in. I needed to move away back peddle as fast as possible. Unfortunately, my legs weren't quite cooperating with my brain's demands. I remained motionless as my bestie moved closer, her face mere centimeters from my own. Mitchie's warm breath tickled my lips and I felt the last of my restraint disappear._

_I leaned forward, closing the distance between our lips. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. The stuff of fairy tales and cheesy romance novels. Fireworks lit up behind my eyelids and the intensity of the butterflies multiplied tenfold. Mitchie's lips were so soft, smooth and full. So perfect. I never wanted the kiss to end._

_The need for air separated us and we stared at each other breathing heavily. Mitchie wasn't going to speak first, I knew that. She'd made her case many times while I brushed her off as just a friend. Now was my time to speak, to say the words I can never say._

_"__Mitchie__.. I love you."_

_End_

_Authors Note 2: Did you like it? Was it better/happier than chapter one? Well whether you liked it or not I'd appreciate a review leaving your thoughts. Also.. I'm sad I couldn't use their real names cuz it just sounds better, ya know? Although I think I should have at least used Alex instead of Mikayla cuz 'Mik' bothers me. Just ftk. Love, Kitty_


End file.
